The Realm of Isengard
This page is a faction of the server The Rise of Morgoth. We only want recruits who are active and have common sense. War Cry: '''Mirdautas vras! (It is a good day to kill!) This faction may be heavy in roleplay at times such as when we discuss politics. We are working on developing a skype chat for the entire Realm of Isengard. ---- __TOC__ '''Current News *Isengard has and probably always will be recruiting. *The Dark King of Angmar has risen, Rathanir. We shall soon form a formal alliance with them. *The first floor of Orthanc has been finished! *The Pits and Depths of Isengard are under heavy construction! The Lore behind Isengard This brief history of Isengard is mostly from Tolkien Gateway. Isengard, also known as Angrenost ("Iron Fortress"), is located in a valley near the southern tip of the Misty Mountains. It was established during the Second Age by the Dúnedain, the Exiles of Númenor as a fort near the southern tip of Gondor. Within Orthanc, one of seeing stones also known as the palantíri was placed. Orthanc was closed by the Third Age due to the devastation the Great Plague wreaked and its keys were sent to the White City, Minas Tirith. Further into the Third Age, the Gondorian line of chieftains of Isengard had failed due to their friendliness with the Dunlendings, leading to the Dunlending occupation of Isengard. The Dunlendings became openly hostile to the Rohirrim and in T.A. 2758, Wulf, a Dunland leader, led an invasion into Rohan. The Dunlendings accomplished great victories but were eventually defeated and driven out of Isengard by Fréaláf. Saruman returned from his travels into the east and offered to make Isengard his home and was welcomed by both Steward Beren of Gondor and King Fréaláf alike. In T.A. 2851, the White Council met and Saruman was overruled by Gandalf to attack the fortress of Dol Guldur and drive the Necromancer out. It became clear that Saruman desired the One Ring and Saruman began to aid Rohan's enemies and was completely corrupted when he was engulfed by Sauron's influence in T.A. 3000. In T.A. 3018, Gandalf entered Isengard and Saruman revealed that he was under the influence of Sauron and attempted to convince Gandalf to join him, to which Gandalf refused. Gandalf was then imprisoned upon Orthanc and observed the transformation of Isengard into a machine of war, but was eventually saved by an eagle. In T.A. 3019, Saruman's war upon Rohan began and managed to kill Théodred at the First Battle of the Fords of Isen. With another victory at the Fords of Isen, Saruman had passage into the land of Rohan. Saruman's defeat at the Battle of the Hornburg combined with the Ents overrunning Isengard at the Battle of Isengard led to the fall of Saruman's domain and Treebeard, the new ruler of Isengard, allowed Saruman and Gríma to depart from the remains of the fortress. During the Fourth Age, the Ring of Isengard was completely destroyed and the Ents were allowed to remain in control of the fortress by King Elessar. Server History The history of the faction on the server is only to be provided by veteran members of the server. The Age of Weakness Isengard has had many rulers but none other than Voxel_Knight have managed to form the kingdom that Isengard now is. Isengard's history began with a man by the name of Fangorn_Ent becoming the ruler and king of Isengard but stepped down to venture greater paths. Seancornell stepped up to become the next ruler of Isengard but stepped down as well and soon after a corrupted leader took up the throne of Isengard. This man, SirFrithIV, committed many atrocities in Middle Earth (broke many server rules). Melkor eventually struck this corrupt leader down (banned him), leaving the Realm of Isengard without a ruler once more. The Age of Ascension A new and ambitious man had arrived in Middle Earth by the name of Voxel_Knight and he wished to reforge Isengard anew. He set up a small camp within the ruined Ring of Isengard (the mod-added Ring of Isengard) with the help of his trusty companion Wulf (King_Wulf) and began to gather his strength, eventually becoming accepted as the Wizard of Isengard, Saruman. Saruman and Wulf managed to discover the existance of the War of Orcs and Dwarves (This war did not receive a sub-heading because this war was not significant enough) that had been raging for quite some time. Wulf did not provide aid to the orcs in this war as he was busy with his own tasks at the time, but Saruman was willing to risk what he had and help the orcs win the war. Saruman aided Azog the Defiler on 3 seperate occasions against the Dwarves of the Iron Hills but were defeated 2 out of those 3 times. The victory of the third battle was one the first major victories of the war. The war then began to die down but no peace treaty was ever signed and no clear victor of the war was ever stated. As this war began to die down, Wulf decided to venture to Dunland and build up his strength and was eventually accepted as the War Lord of Dunland. Saruman was poor at the end of the War of Orcs and Dwarves but this did not extinguish his spirit to reforge the Realm of Isengard. He knew if he was to reforge the Realm, he would need a fortress to run it out of. Work began on the Depths of Isengard and the Tower of Orthanc with the help of Wulf of Dunland. The old and ruined Ring of Isengard was destroyed and rebuilt smaller yet more magnificent than before and Nan Curunír's skies became black with the smoke of the industrialization of Isengard. Isengard is still under construction to this day and Saruman wishes for it to become the jewel of all evil factions. Send me to the top of the Page! Rulers of the Realm * First Wizard of Orthanc, Voxel_Knight Send me to the top of the Page! Government of the Realm The First Wizard of Orthanc, Voxel_Knight is the current king and ruler of the Realm. The government of the Realm of Isengard is based off of feudalism. There shall be lords who rule towns within the Realm and these lords may rule more than one town. Lords shall be required to provide the Wizard of Orthanc with military support and shall be tasked with running their towns in an organized and orderly manner. These lords are in charge of their own military but ''must use the ranks (with the exception of a few minor custom ranks) defined by the Realm of Isengard. The Wizard of Orthanc is establishing a council of 5 of the most prestigious lords and assistants of the Realm but the War Lord of Dunland shall also be included in this council. ''The Uruk Council * First Wizard of Orthanc, Voxel_Knight * The First War Lord of Dunland, King_Wulf Military Ranks of the Realm You are allowed to have some custom military ranks such as Second in Command of the Army, which would classify into the General of the Army rank. * Low Rank of Goblin of the Pit: These soldiers are Goblins who have traveled from the Pits of Moria to join the Realm of Isengard. Goblins are to be placed under the command of a captain of the army. Goblins are the cannon fodder of the Realm and may be used to bait enemies into traps or ambushes. They can have no hired units. * Low Rank of Snaga: Snaga in Black Speech means "slave." Snaga are to be placed under the command of a Snaga overseer. Although snaga are not technically a military rank, they are placed in this category anyways. Snaga do the heavy and dirty work. They are often the ones digging out rooms, hunting animals, chopping wood, working the forges, and various other lesser tasks. They can have no hired units. * Middle Rank of Uruk-hai Warrior: These soldiers train and specialize in the use of melee weapons and often face the conflict head-on as Warriors show no fear. These soldiers are placed under the command of a Captain of the Army and are allowed to hire 10 hired units of the Dunland or Isengard factions but they must be melee troops. * Middle Rank of Uruk-hai Crossbower: These soldiers train and specialize in the use of ranged weapons and pelt the enemy from afar. Category:Factions Category:Evil Factions Category:Edits Needed